


Merry Christmas in Saint-Cloud

by Thanaerigan



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 2





	Merry Christmas in Saint-Cloud

Bonjour,

Alors comment qualifier cette chose ? Ce texte met en scène Philippe d’Orléans et Philippe de Lorraine mais juste en filigrane. Je voulais exploiter plutôt le personnage de Liselotte – la Princesse Palatine, c’est mon héros - dans un contexte plus contemporain, et surtout lui faire dire ce qu’elle n’a jamais pu dire à son royal beau-frère. C’est chose faite, en une heure. En espérant que ce petit crackage vous plaise. Bonne lecture.

Merry Christmas in Saint-Cloud.

Elle en avait marre, mais à un stade inimaginable. En fait, cette situation lui courrait sur le haricot. Non si elle était franche avec elle – et elle était toujours – ça lui cassait littéralement les couilles que son abruti de paternel ne lui avait pas donnée à la naissance.

C’était bien à cause de ça qu’elle se retrouvait dans cette merde incommensurable. Ces deux mecs étaient des trous du cul. Elle n’avait pas d’autres mots. Et l’autre petit con narcissique aussi était un demeuré. Certes, il faisait le job et il le faisait bien mais putain de bordel de merde de chiotte à cul ce qu’il pouvait être con quand il s’agissait des intérêts de sa putain de boîte de merde. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle claquait sa dem et tant pis pour son daron. Après tout, c’était sa faute à lui et non la sienne.

Au lieu de se la jouer veuf déprimé, il aurait mieux fait d’épouser l’autre truffe qui lui servait de maîtresse depuis plus de trente ans et il aurait eu son rejeton. Deux putains de mois qu’elle devait se tortorer deux abrutis qui se hurlaient dessus du soir au matin parce qu’ils étaient soit trop cons pour admettre qu’ils s’aimaient soit trop bornés dans la gestion de leur patrimoine pour comprendre que le fait que son frangin soit gay ne changerait rien à la situation de V-Inc.

Au pas de charge, Liselotte traversa les couloirs de Versailles Incorporation. Elle avait accepté d’épouser Philippe pour que son père puisse conserver son patrimoine. Le patriarche de la famille Palatinat étant un vieux barbon tout droit sorti du Moyen-Age, Elisabeth ne pouvait hériter de la société d’imprimerie car c’était une « fiiiiiiilllllle ». Putain qu’est-ce qu’elle haïssait ce mot parfois.

Mais là même pour sa société qu’elle adorait, elle ne pouvait plus. C’était Noël, Bordel de merde, elle voulait passer un Noël sans avoir sur les bras un Philippe qui tirait la gueule parce qu’il préférerait que son conjoint ait une paire de couilles plutôt qu’une paire de nibards. Leurs gamins avaient le droit qu’on leur foute la paix.

Entendant un nouveau hurlement, des portes qui claquaient au-dessus de sa tête elle hâta le pas jusqu’au fond du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau sans frapper, sous le regard outré de la secrétaire – une blonde manucurée à forte poitrine, qu’il devait sauter à l’occaz - de son beau-frère, et se dirigea vers le bureau de ce dernier, sous les piaillements de la greluche qui ne semblait capable que de prononcer des « Mais … Mais … Mais .. » On était en décembre, connasse ! Cordialement !

« Bourbon !, hurla-t-elle, en passant la porte.

-Lotte ? Je suis en ligne avec l’Inde là.

-J’en ai rien à foutre. Tu pourrais être en ligne avec le vieux con barbu là-haut, ce serait pareil. Tu raccroches et tu m’écoutes. »

Face à la fureur de sa belle-sœur Louis de Bourbon, patron de la Versailles Incorporation, raccrocha son téléphone.

« Je t’écoute.

Tu voulais savoir ce que je voulais pour Noël ?

-Euh c’est vraiment le moment Lotte ?, s’étonna Louis.

-Oh que oui !, lança Liselotte avec sarcasme. Parce que tu as le choix, soit tu me donnes ce que je te demande pour Noël, soit je demande le divorce. Parce que les deux connards du haut commencer vraiment à me canuler. Tout ça parce que t’as voulu nous marier sans considérer que ton abruti de frère était gay et ça me gonfle., hurla-t-elle. Heureusement que l’UST ne dégage pas de phéromones si non je devrais taffer porte ouverte.

-Mais … Mais … -

Pas de mais Bourbon. D’une part, on est en décembre. D’autre part, on dirait la cruche que t’a embauché et qui épie la moindre de nos paroles. Tertio, J’en peux plus. »

Louis considéra Elisabeth avec stupéfaction.

« Mais Pourquoi cet abruti ne m’a pas dit qu’il était gay ?

-Mais parce que tout le monde depuis votre enfance le compare à toi ? Pourquoi n’est-il pas comme Louis ? Ta mère elle-même n’arrivait pas à lui faire dire la vérité, ton « père », insista-t-elle, en mimant des guillemets, n’avait que ce mot là à la bouche : « Soit comme Louis ! » C’est pas lui qui allait laisser Philippe vivre son homosexualité, il était tellement refoulé.

-Lotte., soupira Louis. Tu sais que

-C’est bon, ta Majesté, laisse tomber le couplet du « le pauvre il a pas connu son père. » Tu sais ce que j’en pense. Donc on a un deal ? Non parce que là s’ils se foutent sur la gueule, je te signale que ça finit au pieu, et comme il n’y en a pas à l’étage, je ne tiens absolument pas à me retrouver avec une substance non-identifiée sur mes pages, parce que ces deux quetards auront baptisé toutes les surfaces planes de ta chère société quel que soit leur degré d’inclinaison. »

Louis était têtu mais pas stupide. Il savait qu’il avait poussé Philippe dans un mariage qu’il ne voulait pas – et qu’il ne pouvait accepter, comment son frère avait fait pour faire deux enfants à Lotte il se posait la question – mais il avait passé tant de temps loin de son cadet qu’il n’avait pas pu le connaître comme il l’aurait voulu. Il passa une main dans ses boucles châtain. Plus il vieillissait, plus il brunissait. Et il savait pourquoi maintenant …mais ce n’était pas l’objet de la demande de Elisabeth, qui le regardait les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine, attendant qu’il lui cède. Cette femme était une terreur, elle aurait fait un sacré militaire. Une porte qui claque et des hurlements, ainsi que le juron de la blonde, lui firent prendre conscience de la situation.

« Tu vis ça tous les jours ?

-Tous les jours depuis que tu as nommé Chevy à la tête du département finances. La moindre petite poussière est prétexte à aller trouver l’autre dans son bureau pour lui faire un laïus tout en le matant. Une rencontre dans le couloir, ça gueule. Une autre à la machine à café, on en vient aux mains. Si je n’étais pas intervenue, hier avant que tu ne rentres, tu aurais trouvé ton frère et son adjoint à poil, près à s’envoyer en l’air devant tout le service, après que Philippe ait accolé Chevy contre le mur. »

De nouveaux hurlements résonnèrent et Louis et Liselotte ne tinrent plus. Ils retraversèrent le couloir en sens inverse, dédaignant l’ascenseur – trop lent – montèrent à l’étage du dessus pour atterrir dans le bureau de Philippe où ce dernier et Philippe Le Chevalier – Chevy pour tout le monde – s’engueulaient encore une fois, s’empoignant à qui mieux mieux. L’un ayant acculé l’autre contre son bureau et se tenant tout contre lui, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

« Mais putain, prenez-vous une chambre !, beugla Liselotte en les découvrant ainsi.

-Lotte a raison. Sortez-la, posez-la sur la table, mesurez-la, sucez-la s’il le faut mais ne nous faites pas chier., renchérit Louis. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent les nouveaux venus. Avec étonnement.

« On est le 23., reprit Louis, vous avez intérêt à régler ça rapidement, parce que Maman ne va pas vous supporter si vous agissez comme des gamins incapables de ne pas se sauter dessus, pendant le réveillon.

-Pendant le réveillon ?, murmura Philippe. Tu l’invite au réveillon de famille.

-Oui triple buse, il invite le mec avec qui tu crèves d’envie de coucher, à notre réveillon familial ça répond à ta petite crise intérieure. Alors hop-hop-hop. Vous vous désapez, vous baisez et vous nous faites plus chier. Bien cordialement ! », gueula-t-elle avant de sortir.

Louis éclata de rire. Elisabeth-Charlotte était impayable. Elle seule avait ce bagout. Il adorait sa belle-sœur pour cela.

« Vous avez compris le message, Madame a été clair non., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Bonne soirée. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et trouva Lotte un clope à la main.

Quand un grand bruit retentit dans la pièce puis une série de gémissements avant qu’une parole ne soit prononcée.

Ils se regardèrent et dirent d’une même voix :

« Insonoriser leurs bureaux. »

Ils reprirent le chemin du bureau de Louis. L’aîné des Bourbons alluma une cigarette, au mépris de toutes les règles qu’il avait lui-même établies.

« Ta mère sera là ?, demanda Liselotte

-Oui. Elle vient même accompagnée.

-Qui est l’heureux élu ?, s’inquiéta Lotte en fronçant les sourcils et s’attendant au pire.

Pendant un long moment Louis ne dit rien, se contentant de fumer paisiblement sa cigarette, en contemplant la vielle à ses pieds, avant de répondre :

« Mon père … et mon jumeau. »

A l’annonce, Liselotte bugga au milieu du couloir.

« Echec et mat, Lotte. », murmura Louis dans un nuage de fumée.

Fin.


End file.
